Moon Knight: Secret Invasion
by Admiral Danger
Summary: A different direction after God And Country, Moon Knight gets involved with Secret Invasion and tangles with the skrulls and his own problems.


**Moon Knight: Secret Invasion One-Shot**

(This story begins after the God And Country arc, but is this storyline, the Thunderbolts have not yet been sent to capture Moon Knight.)

The smell of sewage fills the air. Marc Spector awakens in a fit. His wounds have not quite healed from his previous encounter. He cringes as his manages to sit up. The makeshift bed Crawley had created for him did little but add to the discomfort of his new surroundings. The dark drainage area of the New York sewer system that he found himself in offered no real comfort, but comfort was a luxury Spector knew he'd have to go without. He was on the run, and his last little escapade had left him bloody, boken, and public enemy number one.

"Thats what heroics get you. Jack ####!" Khonshu said as he strolled in from the sewer, wearing a garbage mans outfit, yet still sporting the bloody skull face of Bushman.

"You think anyone cares about why you do what you do? No one gives a ####. They are only interested in super zeroes that have good PR. Now, not sure if you're aware, but you're not the avatar of the god of hide-and-seek! You're the avatar of the god of ####ing vengeance!"

Khonshu's words dug deep. Marc clenched his fists and stood up to face Khonshu.

"#### you! I do what you ask of me! I serve your purpose, and look what it has gotten me! I'm in a sewer for ####'s sake!"

Khonsu rolled his eyes into the back of his skull and let our a vey shrill laugh.

"You're here because you are a ####y! You got no balls man, no balls at all! I'm embarrassed for you!" Khonshu spoke with such disrespect that Marc could not stand it anymore. He lept at Khonshu, but went right through him, smashing into some crates and rubbish.

"You just don't get it," Khonshu said, "You're missing the point..."

Khonshu then touched a broken television, which then began to show the skrull invasion on a news broadcast.

"..and all the fun!"

"Marc looked at the television in horror. He quickly mends his wounds to the best of his ability and dresses into his Moon Knight costume. As he goes to leave, Crawley comes stumbling in from the chaos in the streets.

"There appears to be much need for your presence elsewhere my friend," Crawley said in between coughs and gasps.

"I know Crawley, I know. It would be best if you stayed here," Moon Knight said.

"I'm not going to aruge with that statement." Crawley found a nice crate and sat down, still somewhat out of breath.

Moon knight began to run through the sewers, heading towards the center of the city. His mind was now focused only of the havoc that was ensuing on the streets above. Thunderous explosions rocked the sewers themselves, sending intense vibrations through the underground tunnels.

Suddenly, the sewers are rocked by a tremendous explosion. The shock sends Moon Knight tumbling to the ground. He looks up to see the street itself has caved into the sewers. Chunks of asphalt comes crashing down as the street, full of cars and civilians, crashes into a heap on the sewer floor. As the carnage continued, Moon Knight then saw a skrull super soldier, resembling a mix of the Living Laser and Mr. Fantastic come into the sewers from above. Moon Knight's attention is then directed to one of the cars that has fallen into the sewer, a young girls, no more than five, is trapped in a car. Her mother lies unconscious and bleeding from a small cut in her head. The skrull moves towards the car and the girl lets out a horrified scream. Moon Knight moves quickly to intervene.

"Don't you ###ing touch her!" Moon Knight maneuvers himself in between the skrull and the car with the girl. The skrull screams something in its own language, but Moon Knight knows it wasn't anything close to an apology.

The skrull lunges at Moon Knight and manages to strike him ith a giant rubber hammer fist. The impact sends Moon Knight flying into the sewer wall. The shock reverberates through his entire body, but he knows he has to move to stay alive. He barely dodges a force blast that scorches the wall behind him. The skrull then uses is rubber ability to wrap up Moon Knight and squeeze hard. Moon Knight can barely breathe as the skrulls whips him around and throws him into the pile of cars that fell from the street above. Moon Knight is badly hurt, and can barely move. Khonshu than appears with the body of the girl who is trapped, but still bearing the skull face.

"You gonna just lie there or are you gonna save me? Come on! I'm just an innocent little girl? Aren't you the guy that wants to be a hero? Are you gonna let me die?" Khonshu waits for a reply, but moon Knight can barely muster enough energy to let out a pained moan.

"If you don't suck it up right now, she IS gonna die. Just like so many others have died. Because of him, because of them, they have died and will die. Because you won;t get up and fight like you can, fight like you used to. Now are you gonna lie there and die or stand up and do what you do best? Vengeance."

Despite the pain, the anger and rage inside Moon Knight then takes over. Fury and adrenaline run through his veins. He charges at the skrull, who had already assumed he was dead. Moon Knight knocks the skrull over and mounts him. Using his spiked silver knuckles, he begins to unload punch after punch into the skrulls face. He looks into its eyes and sees no fear, no emotion. It reminds him of what he once was. A mercenary. An empty shell with only one purpose in life to kill. The anger flowed from Moon Knight to his fists. He punched until there was no more movement below him, no more resistance.

"Now thats what I'm talking about!" Khonshu said with pride. If he could smile, it would have been ear to ear.

Moon Knight got to his feet, the pain returning. He walked over to the girl. Her mother had woken from being unconscious and was getting her daughter out of the car. Moon Knight extending his hand to them.

"Are you two ok?" He asked. The mother quickly grabbed her daughter and started to climb the caved in street.

"Stay away from him Irene! He's a crazy vigilante, he might try to hurt us too!" The mother snapped.

"Aww mom..." The daughter said as she was pulled up by helpers from the street above. Anger began to swell up in Moon Knight's head, but it quickly left.

"What a #####," Khonshu had to retort, "Forget them, we got work to do."

Moon Knight also crawled out onto the streets to see the damage that had been done. He rushed towards what seemed to be the center of the battle. Just as he arrived and prepared to engage, he witness Norman Osborn make the kill shot on the Skrull Queen. Moon Knight closed his eyes and let out a distressed sigh. He knew things were about to become very difficult for him, and and many others. Khonshu stood next to Moon Knight and could only mutter one thing.

"Oh ####."


End file.
